The Secret Weapon
by sparrow99
Summary: Rosalie started out normal, but in a flash everything seemed to change. The Yeerks are using her to their advantage until she meets that infamous Andillite bandits. Can they rescue her? Could she be the key to winning the war? Ax X OC x Marco!
1. The Secret Weapon

My name Is Rosalie.

My friends call me Rose or Rosey… if I had any.

You see I am what you call a controller. A human trapped within my own body, as a alien parasite lives in my head. The alien is called a Yeerk. They invade through you ear canal and squish through all the nooks and crannies in your skull to get to your brain. Once they get to the brain, you lose all control. You can even wiggle a toe for yourself.

Before this, I had a decent life. My parents died when I was young, so I was put in an orphanage, waiting for someone to come by and adopt me. when I was 5, that day finally came. I went home with a lovely man and woman, who were very nice. They had a kid already, and he was nice. I went to a good school, got good grades and didn't cause any trouble for myself. I loved my new family.

Then it happened, a few years later. My adoptive parents came home one night from their little club they joined with my brother and they acted… different. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but each day I noticed something missing. Soon they managed to get me and what was left of my family.

The Yeerk I was given to, Iniss nine seven nine, was very important. Not to mention she was all buddy buddy with the one and only Visser Three. Visser Three is the leader of the invasion of Earth. He controls everything and not to mention he had the power to morph, to be any animal he wishes. Why was I given to such an important Yeerk, you ask? Well that because of my special abilities. You see, I can read people. I can look at anyone and deduct anything I want to: how old they were, where they worked, how much money they make, what their parents do, how many siblings they have… You get it. Not to mention, I can morph too. I wasn't given the power by the Yeerks. The only ones who could give me the special power would of been the Andillites, but I don't know any. I just had it and I regret ever finding out I had it. I regret it because now I am the Yeerks secret weapon. I have a special kind of morphing too, to make it worse for my species. I can control my morphs and half morph. Half morphing is taking the power and some characteristics of the animal and combining them with my own. God I hate myself.

 _ **Report Iniss nine seven nine**_ Visser Three commanded.

I was in my basement with my family. The Yeerk inside me contacted the Visser through device I really didn't care about.

"The Sharing has brought in about 20 new members. 10 happened to be voluntary, but the others—" My mouth moved and my voice was force out by the Yeerk, but the Visser cut her off.

 _ **I didn't ask about the Sharing! I wanted news of the Andillite bandits**_ He yelled in thought speak. You see Andillites don't have mouths, so they talk using a email like way. You can send it to specific people or to everyone.

"There is no new from us about the Andillite bandits. I believe that Is Iniss two two six's job" Nine seven nine said. The Andillite bandits were a group of the morph capable aliens, or so we believed. Picture a blue deer, scorpion hybrid with stalk eyes on the top of its head and a wicked scythe type tail. Yeah thats an Andillite.

 _ **What was that?!**_ The Visser roared.

 _Looks like someone is in trouble._ I taunted to the Yeerk.

Be quiet you. She barked.

I snickered to myself. I could feel the Yeerk getting worried and I liked it.

"We will land a hand in capturing the Andillite bandits." The Yeerk raised my hand and instead of a regular human hand it was a large tiger paw. A rare black tiger may I add. "They will be captured by my paw in fact".

Your confidence makes my sick. I sneered. She ignored me, this time.

 _ **They better be, other wise your fate may be in danger Iniss**_ Visser said whipping his Andillite tail near our neck.

I could feel the fear radiating of of the Yeerk. Even thought it was a hologram she was scared. Me on the other hand did not care. I rather be dead so I wouldn't be a controller.

Nine seven nine gave a bow as the hologram vanished.

Hey, if you don't move faster you will make us late for school. I said.

Didn't I say for you to be quiet? She asked. she started walking out to the car and she climbed in with my "parents".

Yes you did. Did I care enough to listen? Not really. To be honest, I love taunting her.

As the teacher droned on with the lesson, both me and the Yeerk didn't bother to listen. We both didn't care.

"And the square root of—"

Cut off by the bell.

We sprung out of the chair and silently walked out of the the classroom. Even before I had a Yeerk in my head, I was a loner. I didn't talk to anyone and I had my nose usually stuck in a book. The Yeerk put on my usual glare as we walked to the lockers. She opened my locker and grabbed the books needed and my little reading book that she brings around for show. She never reads it, but pretends to so she can keep the act up. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. The Yeerk sensed my concern and turned my body for me. Behind us was a boy. I would say he is short, but I shouldn't talk. I'm short as well. He had dark hair up to is shoulders and olive colored skin. The Yeerk narrowed my eyes. Not to scare him, though. I used to do that so I could get a read. She wanted me to deduce who he was. I scanned his face. I could see the dark color under his eyes.

 _Was up late last night, by the look under his eyes._ That is what popped into my mind. The Yeerk automatically started to suck up the information that formed.

I noticed that he was carrying a binder, a piece of paper sticking out of it. The name Marco was on the name line and below that was the grade of his last English assignment.

 _He was possibly doing homework late last night… no he did it this morning._

Behind that was a signature on another failed assignment.

 _A man's handwriting. His fathers, but a student usually gets it signed by their mother… Wait this is Marco. I heard around his mother had died years ago._

All of the information formed with in seconds of seeing the evidence.

"May I help you?" my voice sounded.

"Hi, my name is Marco. Are you new?" He asked

Why is this person talking to you? No one talks to you. The Yeerk said. What she said kind of stung, but I ignored it.

"I am not new. I have been going here for a while" The Yeerk made me say. We started walking away, but he caught up to us.

"You have?" He asked. "I haven't seen you around".

"cool". The Yeerk said. "I don't like talking to people" She made me sound monotone and she hit what I would do, spot on.

"Well whats your name?" He asked.

"Rosalie" She said plainly. She tried to walk faster, but it seemed Marco wasn't giving up like others that I would do this to.

"A pretty name, for a pretty girl" He winked. "So where are you headed?"

"English, room 32" The Yeerk answered.

"Great! I'm going there too". He said as he pulled me by my arm to get to class.

Why the sudden interest?


	2. The Plan

Marco's pov:

Oh how I was so tired. The night before the Animorphs had a little mission. I hate the fact I came up with that name, but on the other hand how could I not? I am a genius of course.

I sat down in front of my locker and quickly started scribbling down some random stuff on a piece of paper. This was supposed to be my English paper due in two classes from now. I could only hope it doesn't turn out like my last gibberish paper. My attention was turned to the other sheet of paper in the binder I had. The grade plastered in big red letters made me cringe. Of course the 'Nice try again Marco' under the grade caused a smirk to form on my lips.

I felt someone sit next to me. That person happened t be Jake. My best friend since we were in diapers and the groups fearless leader.

"You doing that English paper?" He asked chuckling.

"Yes and I have to say, I have a great feeling about the grade on this one", I said confidently.

"You said that last time Marco" Jake said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Said what? Was it another terrible joke we all heard a million times?" voice sneered. I already knew who it was.

"Take a look Jake, the mighty _Xena_ has blessed us with her presence" I mocked. _Xena warrior princess_ is the name I gave the muscle of the group, Rachel. She might seem like a harmless blonde, but in reality she was a warrior deep inside. God that sounds cheesy.

Cassie followed right behind Rachel. Cassie was like the peacekeeper of the group. The peace loving tree hugger.

Cassie sent a wide smile at Jake and he sent one right back. No matter how much they hide it, they make it so obvious they like each other.

I rolled my eyes as I saw this scene.

Just as I did that I saw someone new. She had dark curly brown hair and tan skin. As she walked I was she wore red glasses and a pretty mean glare. Who was she glaring at? Practically everyone.

I nudged Jake, getting his attention. "Is she new?" I asked.

"Why? Does little Marco have a crush" Rachel shot.

"Can't a person wonder?" Cassie spoke up for me. "And I haven't seen her either".

"She could be new. We get new students all the time" Jake said.

"Yeah, but she didn't look confused as she walked through here". Cassie countered. "New students always have trouble finding classes".

Cassie was 100% right. The girl looked like she knew exactly where everything was.

Cassie leaned in closer to the group as she said the next sentence, that everyone seemed to be thinking. "Do you think she is a controller?"

"There is no way to find out unless we follow her for three days" Jake whispered.

I took a look around. Anyone could be controllers and there is basically no way to tell upfront.

Cassie looked troubled for a second. "There is something different about her" she said.

"How can you tell?" Rachel asked.

Cassie gave a shrug. "Its just a feeling" She said back.

Whenever Cassie felt something like that, she is almost always right. I wonder…

"What if she is one? Then we could gain access to another entrance to the Yeerk pool" I spoke. My eyes widened as I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Ignore Everything I just said".

"Wow Marco actually had a good idea for once" Rachel smirked.

"I am full of good ideas and that _Xena_ is not one of them" I shot back.

"Marco is right. I think we should watch her to see" Jake said. "Of course I'm not gonna force this on everyone. So any objections?"

"I'm in!" Rachel piped in.

"Of course" I muttered. Rachel sent a quick glare over to me.

One by one the others voted in, leaving me the last one to vote.

"Well I lost anyway, so why argue" I said folding my arms.

"Good thing to, because your going to be the first to make contact" Jake said, a smile forming on his face.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Would you look at that, time for class" He quickly said as he stood up and jogged to his class.

Cassie and Rachel stood up too. "I have some homework to finish" She said quickly as she made her get away.

Meanwhile Cassie looked at me with her sincere eyes. "Good luck"

Why did I have to say anything?

After my first class, I made a beeline for that class I saw the girl walk in. When I got to it, I saw her standing at her locker, getting her books. Actually she was kind of pretty— No time to think about this. She could be a controller. I walked up to her she stopped getting her books. She turned around quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. Did I have something on my face? I saw her eyes dart to my binder then back up to be.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, i'm Marco. Are you new?" I said. Could I be more direct that that?

"I am not new. I have been here for a while" She said. She began to walk away, but I caught up to her.

"You have?" I asked. "I haven't seen you around". Seriously? She has been here for a while. Why hasn't anyone noticed?

"Cool. I don't like talking to people" She said in a monotone voice. Was she always like this?

"Rosalie" She said plainly. I noticed she tried walking faster, but I wasn't letting her go this easy.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl" I said, giving a wink. No blush, no amusement. Nothing appeared in her eyes and she made no facial expressions. "So where are you headed?" I asked.

"English, room 32" She answered.

"Great! I'm going there too" I said, while grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the class room.

The class quickly passed. Right when the bell rang, she was out of the room. No wonder no one new she was in the school.

"How did it go?" Jake asked, walking up to me.

"She is so bland man!" I said. "She literally took no interest in me what so ever. Who could resist this?" I asked, smiling.

"Well from the looks of it, she is extremely smart" Rachel said walking up behind me.

I jumped slightly, not expecting her.

"Ha ha, very funny Rachel" I said rolling my eyes.

She batted her eyelashes and gave me an innocent look. "I don't know what you are talking about". I love when she does that.

"Anyway back to business" Jake said being the firm leader he is. "What is next?" He asked.

"I think we should have Tobias and Ax watch her for the time being. I mean, she need to know if she is actually a controller" Cassie said.

"Then we follow her to the Yeerk pool" Rachel finished.

"Sounds good to me" Jake said as he walked off to the next class

 _ **So you want me and Ax to watch her to see if she is a controller?**_ Tobias asked. Tobias is a _nothilit_ , or a human trapped in a morph. He stayed passed the deadly 2 hour limit and was forced to stay as a hawk. The Ellimist, a powerful being somewhere in the universe, gave a quick visit to grant him back his powers. Did I mention that nearly go us all killed?

"Yes. And if she is we need to know where the Yeerk pool is" Jake said.

"Where is Ax for this? He should of been here by now" Rachel said, obviously irritated.

 _ **He should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2… 1**_

Just then, Andillite jumped into view. "Show off" I mumbled.

Tobias turned his hawk gaze at me.

 _ **Your just jealous of it**_ He said.

Cassie quickly made sure her folks weren't home so they couldn't see Ax. I'm pretty sure they would have a heart attack if they saw him.

 _ **You needed my assistance prince Jake?**_ Ax asked. He swiveled a stalk eye to look around of intruders.

Before Jake could answer, Rachel interrupted. "Why are you so late?"

He turned his main eyes to her. _**I had to avoid a group of traveling humans**_ he said.

"Ax I need you and Tobias to watch a girl from school" Jake said, trying to get back on the topic at hand.

"Thanks to my smart idea, we are going to find another entrance to the Yeerk pool" I said.

"We have to make sure she is a controller" Cassie said.

Ax gave a small nod at the idea.

 _ **Do you know where this human lives?**_ Ax asked.

I froze. I sure didn't try to get her address.

"I don't know the exact number, but its on Baker street. Do you know where that is Tobias?" Jake asked.

"How did you—" I started to ask.

"Her records are on the school's computer genius" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

I made a fake gasp. "Rachel finally admitted to my genius" I said smiling.

 _ **I believe that is a form of sarcasm from Rachel**_ Ax said.

My eye twitched, causing everyone to laugh.

 _ **I do not get it**_ Ax said.


	3. Controllers?

Aximili's pov:

 _ **They said Baker street right?**_ Tobias asked.

It was the day after Prince Jake came up with the plan to follow the human girl. I was in my northern harrier morph, while Tobias was in his normal red tailed hawk body. I have to say these eyes are even better than Andillite eyes.

 _ **I believe so.**_ I said confidently.

We flew over the different streets. I think that these streets are how humans track each other.

With the harrier eyes I spotted the appropriate street.

 _ **Hey Ax-man I found it.**_ Tobias called out. _**Great there is a tree we can perch in, while we watch.**_

 _ **Is it necessary to perch?**_ I asked.

 _ **Yeah, we don't wanna look suspicious.**_ he said. _**Plus if she is a controller she will be on the look out for anything Andillite related.**_

Both Tobias and I spread out so we were not too close to each other. Tobias says that northern harriers and red tailed hawks don't exactly get along.

I instantly spotted someone inside the house. There were actually many people when you looked closer. The humans were walking towards the front door. Did they suspect anything?

No they didn't. They walked out the door, paying us no mind. They quickly went into their primitive vehicle and started driving.

 _ **Where are they going?**_ Tobias asked as he prepared to fly once more. _**Come one Ax lets follow.**_

I soared along side Tobias again.

 _ **Is there a specific they seem to be headed?**_ I asked.

 _ **It looks like they are headed towards the super market a few blocks away.**_ He answered.

 _ **A place where humans get the food to eat, yes?**_ I asked.

 _ **Correct Ax-man, just don't morph human and eat the whole place ok?**_ He said. I believe this was humor or it could have been serious. I was told I was dangerous around food.

Tobias and I caught up with the humans at the entrance to the super market.

 _ **Ok, we will have to circle around and morph to human.**_ Tobias directed.

Even though Tobias is known as a _nothilit,_ a human trapped in a morph, he can morph because he was granted the power back by the Ellimist.

Tobias lead me in back of the building, behind what tobias called a dumpster. That is where the humans throw away their garbage.

I focused on the human image of myself. I took the DNA from Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco when I first met them. They all say its weird when I go into my human morph because I look like them.

The first thing that changed was my tail. It lost all mass and it disappeared all together. This took me by surprise and I began to fall over. My face hit the ground.

 _ **You ok Ax?**_ Tobias asked.

 _ **Yes.**_ I answered simply.

Next my extra fingers diminished and left me with the correct amount for a human… five on each hand. How odd.

My stalk eyes disappeared leaving me blind to what was around me. I had enough changed so I could try to stand up on the wobbly two legs I now had. I felt my face split where a human mouth should be and the rest formed right after.

"Make sure to morph the clothes" Tobias said, now in his own human body.

Ah, yes how could I almost forget the artificial skin. Humans tend to get angry or embarrassed if one does not where the different fabrics.

Tobias helped me regain balance. "Ok, lets hope they didn't get too far out of sight" He said.

He pulled me along inside the building. Instantly I spotted the group. "Tobias they are over there. T-t-t-he-rrrr-e" I said

The girl that we were supposed to follow led her family members around many isles of items. They suddenly took a sharp turn toward the door with an 'Employee Only' sign on it.

A man stepped out before she could go in. "You can't come this way. Didn't you read the sign?" He asked. His facial feature looked upset. I am not sure if it was exactly that emotion though.

"Excuse me, but I was looking for the bathroom. There is an employee only one in there, am I right?" The girl asked. She tilted her head slightly.

Suddenly I felt… different. My face was getting warmer. I turned my attention towards Tobias. "Something Is happening to me. Hap-p-pen-ing" Tobias averted his attention from the group and focused on me.

"Are you blushing?" He suddenly asked. Blushing? What was that?

he seemed to sense my confusion. "I'll explain later. In the mean time look, they are going through".

"Humans use the bathroom in large groups?" I asked.

"No they do not". He said narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Time to do some spying. Cockroach morph?" He asked.

Tobias quickly led us to one of the real bathrooms to demorph and remorph. A minute later we were racing towards that employee door.

 _ **Ax we have to hurry. I think the door is about to close.**_ Tobias warned.

We ran as fast as we could in these bodies. Something big was closing fast. It must be the door.

 _ **Use the wings to get through.**_ I said quickly. I did exactly that and barley made it through the door.

 _ **Why do these eyes have to be so bad?**_ Tobias asked. _**Wait did that wall just open?**_

The wall indeed opened revealing a dark hallway, probably leading to a ramp. Even the bad cockroach senses picked up the screaming of humans.

 _ **Yeerk pool**_ . Tobias and I said simultaneously.

"Wait so let me get this straight… The entrance is inside the employee's only door?"

We were back in Cassie's barn full of animals. Rachel was the one who said that.

"So she is a controller…" Prince Jake said, putting a hand on his chin.

 _ **Not only that, but her family was with her too.**_ Tobias said speaking up.

Tobias and I were back in our own bodies and discussing the problem with the others.

 _ **Tobias is saying that her family must be controllers also if she was being accompanied by them.**_ I said, speaking up.

"Her whole family… Thats rough" This surprisingly came from Marco. He doesn't tend to show his remorse for others.

"I wonder how she is taking that…" Cassie of course.

 _ **Not to mention Ax seemed to like how the girl looked.**_ Tobias said.

Everyone looked questionably at me.

 _ **I did?**_ I asked confused

 _ **You were blushing. I told you that when you asked.**_ Tobias said.

 _ **Yes, but I still do not know what that means.**_ I said.

"Ax you blush when you like someone" Cassie said, a smile growing on her face.

 _ **Like someone?**_ I echoed.

"You know a crush." Rachel spoke

 _ **Ah, a crush. I had heard Marco saying that word when he was talking about Prince Jake and Cassie.**_ I said.

Prince Jake shot a glare a Marco, and Cassie gave the look of embarrassment.

Marco coughed. "So Ax must of thought Rose was pretty then." I believe he was trying to change the subject.

"Rose?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah I asked for her name when I talked to her the other day. Her full name is Rosalie though" He explained.

"Anyway… Whats next?" Rachel asked, trying to change this subject. Humans are odd.

"We are gonna give the Yeerks a little surprise" Jake said.

The others could not preform the plan the next day because of their school. We all had to wait until the weekend to go. That is the only time the others have.

That day had finally got here on the day they call Friday.

 _ **Hey Ax-man we are going to meet up at the barn and then going to the super market together**_ . Tobias said as he flew over my scoop. (A shelter I had built for myself).

I gave Tobias a small nod and I took off to Cassie's barn. Tobias followed behind.

 _ **Do they wish for me to be human?**_ I asked.

 _ **You don't need to yet. Cassie's parents aren't home.**_ Tobias explained.

When we made it to the barn, I jumped into view.

"Nice entrance as always Ax" Marco said smiling.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, lets go over it one last time." Prince Jake said. "We are going there in seagull morph and then when we get there, Tobias and Ax morph human, while Cassie, Rachel, Marco and I demorph."

"What about clothes?" Rachel asked. "It would look kind of weird for a group of kids to go to a market place in tight clothing and no shoes."

"She has a point" Cassie agreed.

"How about Rachel morphs the bald eagle and carries a bag?" Jake asked.

"Seems good to me. Rachel does have the biggest bird morph, so it would make sense" Casse said. We looked at Rachel of her answer.

She grew the look of determination. "Oh no" Marco groaned.

"Lets do it!"


	4. The Yeerk Pool

Rachel's pov:

The plan was simple. Get in the Yeerk pool, check it out, make it out alive… hopefully.

The first step: Seagull morph or in my case bald eagle.

Morphing is always unpredictable. You never knew what was gonna change first, except for Cassie of course. She had a natural talent for morphing and always seemed to look either cool or beautiful.

The first change for me was my hair. My blonde hair got sucked up like spaghetti.

"Thats a nice look for you Rachel." Marco teased. He shouldn't be talking. At the moment he looked like a chicken with human arms and hair.

"You should look at yourself" I wanted to say, but at the moment my voice box disappeared and or changed. So it ended up probably sounding like: "Yoush uld ook et yuuuurself."

I felt my bones shift and organs vanishing, being replaced with the insides of a bald eagle. Morphing doesn't hurt, but its kind of gross to hear… and see.

I already had a small bag stuffed with clothes around my foot, which was now a talon. We didn't want to look too suspicious.

After we were done morphing we quickly took off toward the super market. If I was lucky we would be able to at least kick a little Yeerk butt.

 _ **Hey spread out a little bit. We don't want any bird watchers to look at us**_ Jake said.

The six of us quickly spread a little more out, but still staying at thought speech distance. If we get too far apart, we won't be able to communicate with each other.

Tobias and Ax were currently in the lead.

 _ **I find it odd that the Yeerk pool is at the town super market**_ Cassie spoke up. Its not really surprising that no one was speaking. The Yeerk pool was not a pretty place. Its filled with screaming hosts, hoping that someone would save them from having to keep being a controller.

Plus the first time we went to the Yeerk pool wasn't pretty. That time was when Tobias got stuck in his hawk morph. Not exactly happy times.

 _ **No kidding. Could the Yeerks get any weirder?**_ Marco said.

 _ **What is a super market?**_ Ax asked.

 _ **Its where people shop for food**_ Cassie explained.

The rest of the way was pretty quiet.

As soon as we got there, Tobias led us to a secluded area to demorph.

 _ **No time to waste, lets do this fast.**_ Jake said

It was obvious he didn't want to go down as much as the rest of us.

Cassie was the first one done morphing so she took the bag I had and dug through, trying to find her own set of clothes.

We all followed suit and waited for Tobias and Ax to finish remorphing into their human morphs.

Tobias ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He held a hard expression in his eyes, considering he probably wasn't used to making facial expressions.

"Tobias, Ax lead the way" Jake said flashing a small smile.

We were all dressed rather nicely considering I picked out the clothes.

"I feel like straight out of a magazine" Cassie said grimacing slightly.

"Your welcome, now we can look good while we kick butt" I said.

"Count on Rachel to want to look good, while taking down Horkbajir" Marco said.

Jake gave Marco a look. "We have ears all around us" He said

"How, its an almost empty parking lot?" He shot back.

"Yeah, key word almost" I said batting my eyelashes.

We walked in to the super market, casually making our way to the back.

"Prince Jake I believe its this way. Waaaayyy, w-w-waaaayyy" Ax said playing with the words he said.

"Don't call me prince" Jake said.

We got to the door that said 'Employee's only'. "Anyone want to volunteer?" Jake asked

The other looked at me, expecting me to be all gung-ho. Even though I didn't want to, I said it anyway.

"I'll do it"

I pushed the door open and almost ran straight into the man standing by the door. "You can't come this way. Didn't you read the sign?" He asked.

Tobias stepped up in front of me. "We were just looking for the bathroom. There is the emloyee only one right?" He asked. I spotted a different look in the guy's eyes. "Follow me" he said.

He led us past the door and into a small closet to the right. He shut the door behind him and pulled a small hook on the wall. Immediately the wall opened up and it led to a ramp. The Yeerk pool.

We walked past the guy and calmly walked in. I heard the wall shut behind us.

"The Yeerks need better security" Marco said rolling his eyes.

"Fly time" Jake said.

I focused on the fly DNA inside of me and quickly changed.

I fired my little fly wings and I shot like a jet.

"This is so gross, but still cool" Cassie said.

We flew head on into the Yeerk pool, staying away from people and or creatures in it.

Suddenly, a voiced boomed through room.

"Make way morons. The Visser will be here any minute!"

 _ **Thats Rosalie**_ Marco said. He sounded kind of astonished. Come to think of it he seemed disappointed when he found out she was a controller… _**Wait a minute Visser Three is going to be here? Just what we need.**_

 _ **Sarcasm if I am correct.**_ Ax said

We kept flying and it just so happened above the girl Rosalie. Even with the flies compound eyes I could feel her penetrating gaze on us… On me.

"There are flies in here" She said simply narrowing her eyes, like she was waiting for us to make a wrong move.

"We see many flies in here" Someone said said back to her.

SMACK

"IDIOT THEY COULD BE THE ANDILITE BANDITS!" She yelled. I could hear her clear her throat. "Kill them" She said in a much calmer voice.

"Flies are pretty hard to kill" The person near her said.

"You know whats not hard to kill, you. If those are indeed the Andilite Bandits in morph, the Visser would not hesitate to kill you for your mistake" She said, her voice growing darker.

A couple of guys quickly ran over to us and they had something in there hands.

 _ **Bug spray, move! They are trying to kill us!**_ Jake said.

We instantly took off, but some of us were not that lucky.

 _ **AHHH**_ Ax yelled in pain. _**Prince Jake I have been sprayed.**_

 _ **Demorph!**_ Jake answered quickly.

 _ **They will see me if i do it here**_ Ax said.

 _ **Try to move away if you can**_ Jake said. _ **But if you can't then just do it there.**_

 _ **I will have to demorph out in the open Prince Jake**_ Ax said

Suddenly I hear Rosalie talk again. "I knew it! I will be rewarded greatly if I capture you."

I was getting angry. I wanted to knock the Yeerk right out of the girl's ear.

I flew right out of there. Hopefully Ax could make it out.

I flew to what looked like a shed. Perfect.

I landed inside and quickly demorphed. "Grizzly time" I growled to myself.

I wanted power, something that would wreck.

I felt the itchy feeling on my arms and legs as the course brown fur grew. Speaking of growing I was getting taller and a whole lot heavier.

This was going to get messy…

Rosalie's pov:

The Andalite Bandits here!? Why?

I or rather Iniss nine seven nine already captured on of them. "Hold him still and do not let him out of your sight" I heard my own voice say.

"Where are you going?!" One of the other controllers demanded.

"Incase you didn't know, I still need to feed" Nine seven nine said.

 _Forgot you didn't_ 'eat' yet. I said to the Yeerk inside me.

 _Of course you did_ She said back.

She made our way to the steel pier at the end of the pool and kneeled down, putting my head just above the water. Slowly, but surely she started to slip out. Once she fell completely put of my ear I jumped up, trying to get away from the two Horkbajir trying to throw me in my own little cell.

The grabbed me by my arms and started to drag me away. I growled and thrashed, but I couldn't get out of their grip.

I closed my eyes and focused on my tiger DNA. I snapped my eyes open to reveal dangerous blue eyes, not my original brown. I took a look at my arm as I could see the forming of the black stripes. Obviously the horkbajir, knew my little 'secret' and a few more ran over to keep me secure.

"Get off" I growled, my voice getting deeper as I morphed. They didn't let go, but they did get me to my little private holding cell. Once I was once again locked up, I demorphed. I let out a growl as I sat down.

My wrists had chains on them to make sure I didn't decide to morph. If I did decide to morph, I would have no hands anymore.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the other people's screaming. You see I had already lost hope for being rescued. What can I say, so many years being a controller breaks you.

Suddenly someone opened my cell door, but it wasn't any rescuer. in fact it was one more prisoner, but it just so happened it was an Andilite. Probably the one I got captured.

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

Before I knew it, his tail blade was pressed to my throat.

 _ **I will never give up the others**_ He said. He narrowed his eyes at me in anger.

"Relax, I'm just as trapped as you are." I said back. I held up my arms, showing the Andalite the chains.

 _ **How do I know you aren't lying?**_ He asked still suspicious.

"Don't you think I would of asked you about the others as soon as you got here?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it and took his tail blade away.

 _ **I apologize**_ He said. He shuffled one of his hooves.

Narrowed my eyes. _He is young, not at all like the Visser as I would of guessed. Obviously a warrior cadet. The shuffling of hooves… what would that mean? Embarrassment maybe?_ I deducted.

"We are going to be here for a while." I said. "In your case, I hope you don't get delivered to HIM"

He knew who I was talking about. "Sorry about that by the way." I said

 _ **It was not your intention**_ He said.

It was quiet for a while as we just sat… well I sat anyway.

"So uh, whats your name?" I asked.

He turned his main eyes to me, _**Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill**_

"Interesting. I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose or Rosey if want."

 _ **I know who you are**_ He said.

What.


	5. Retreating

Aximili's pov:

 _ **I know who you are**_ I said to the human named Rosalie. I instantly knew it was a mistake to say.

She narrowed her eyes towards me for the second time, but this time she looked like she wanted to frighten me.

"Excuse me?" She glared.

I did not say anything. She was now suspicious of me.

"Do I have to repeat my self _aristh_?" she asked. I jerked back in surprise.

 _ **How did you—**_

I was cut off by the noise of firing dracon beams. "Your fellow warriors are in trouble" Rosalie pointed out.

Suddenly the door of the containment unit was knocked down by a large gorilla. Marco of course. He lumbered in took a long look at Rosalie.

 _ **Do not worry, the amazing Marco is here**_ He said privately to me.

He then found the lock on the cage we were in. He took the small lock in his massive hands and easily tore it off. I quickly took to the exit, but looked behind me to catch another glimpse at the human girl before me.

 _ **Will you be following?**_ I asked her.

"I would, but you are forgetting a minor detail" She said emotionless. She held up her arm to show the chains still locked on her wrist.

 _ **Why would she have so many things keeping her here? She is just a regular girl.**_ Marco said in obvious confusion.

He lumbered over to the girl and took hold of the chains on both wrists. He crushed to metal and she quickly slipped her hands out of them. She carefully rubbed her wrists and jumped to her feet.

Even though she showed the look of surprise, it was small. you almost couldn't see it.

"You are helping me?" She asked.

 _ **We are not going to leave you here in this horrid place**_ Marco said, speaking for her to hear.

She turned to his gorilla form and tilted her head narrowing her eyes once more, seeming to want to figure something out.

"Ok, lets move fast. If we want to make it out of here alive, we have to leave now" She said. The girl—Rosalie turned to put a fist in the air. "Now that I'm free i can finally help."

She bolted out of the cell and ran straight into the battle, Marco and I close behind.

 _ **What is she going to do?! Is she insane?!**_ Marco said. I too was worried for this girl's safety.

A close distance away, I saw Rachel in her grizzly morph. She was knocking down horkbajir, but failed to see the human controller with a dragon beam, about to shoot.

 _ **Rachel watch out—**_ Before I could finish with my warning, Rosalie swung at the guy. The guy was knocked to the ground, his nose bleeding plenty. For a brief second Rachel stared at the brown haired girl, but quickly got distracted by the other fighting horkbajir.

That is when I spotted HIM. Visser three. He eyed Rosalie and glared at her from where he was standing.

 _ **What are you doing Iniss nine seven nine?!**_ He demanded.

Another human controller went to his side. "Can't you see Visser, that is not nine seven nine" The controller stated.

Visser three jerked back and yelled in anger _**WHY IS SHE FREE?!**_

Rosalie ran at the abomination, but something was different.

 _ **Is she growing stripes?!**_ Prince Jake asked no one in particular.

That was it. Stripes snaked their way on her skin while she ran straight for the Visser.

 _ **She can morph!**_ Tobias said shocked.

Claws erupted from her fingertips and her hand took the shape a paw. While she was running, a foolish horkbajir tried getting in her way. She flipped straight over his head, but not before she grabbed his shoulders dragging him with her. She slammed him on the ground and rendered the being unconscious

 _ **She is going straight for the Visser.**_ Prince Jake said.

Rosalie dodge many dragon beam and many controllers, but she managed to get by them. Soon all the controllers were running after her.

 _ **We are being ignored?!**_ Rachel said enraged.

After Rachel said that, I heard a scream of agony, but it was not from Rosalie.

 _ **AHHH**_ The Visser growled in pain. He had large claw marks on his chest due to the animal the so called 'human' girl was morphing. She now had faint stripes on her skin and a long tiger tail. Her ears were no longer human ones, for they ere on the top of her head now. The girl's hands were now large tiger paws with curved claws sticking out of them. Her teeth were also morphed. Long wicked fangs were sticking out from her mouth.

"Rrrraaaawwwwrrrr", Rosalie let loose a magnificent roar.

 _ **it would be nice if I got a little bit of help**_ She said in thought speech.

 _ **Lets do it!**_ Rachel said, but got quickly stopped by prince Jake.

 _ **Here is what we do, we drag Rose out of here and we get out alive**_ Prince Jake said.

 _ **I hate running**_ Rachel growled.

 _ **Its not running, its surviving**_ Cassie spoke up.

 _ **Rosalie we must leave**_ I said speaking to the half tiger half girl.

She averted her eyes from the battle she was fighting and seemed to think about what I said as she dodged another horkbajir.

She gave a slight nod and started retreating back towards us. _**To the right there is an exit. Follow me if you wish to live**_ She said. _**I'm saving this fight for another day.**_

As she ran, we followed. The Visser was in hot pursuit. _**Do not let them escape!**_ He roared.

But as soon as he said that we were already gone.

Prince Jake wanted to go back to Cassie's barn, so that is what we did. I had to be in my human morph of course and the others had to demorph.

Rosalie did not show any sign of surprise as the others took their human shape.

She was silent the whole way back and no one decided to bring up any conversation, except for Rachel.

"Your clothes are stretched beyond saving" She said.

It was true. Rosalie's clothes were now loosely hanging from her form as she walked with us.

"I did not prepare to be growing a couple sizes bigger" She said, a small smile making its way on her face.

The other's also smiled at Rosalie's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Its too bad too. Your shirt was very cute" Rachel said.

"Thanks. I like your… leotard" Rosalie said.

"Leave it to the girls to talk about clothing after a battle" Marco said speaking up.

As we got to Cassie's barn everyone, including myself was very tired.

Rosalie took a seat next to Marco on a hay bale. I felt a strong emotion course inside of me. It felt like anger, but it was different. What was this?

"Anyone know where I can stay?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" Cassie said focusing on the other girl's form.

" I can't exactly go home, unless I want to be infested again" Rosalie said darkly.

"Thats right, your family are controllers" prince Jake said.

Rosalie stiffened slightly. "And how would you know that?"

Prince Jake rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "We kind of watched you for a couple days"

"Thats not creepy or anything" She said rolling her eyes.

"You can stay in the barn if you want" Cassie said. She pointed to a horse stall.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice" Rosalie said.

"What about your parents Cassie?" Rachel asked.

"They don't tend to check empty stalls and plus if she stays during the night there is no way my parents would know" Cassie said. "But there is a problem for when my dad checks the animals in the morning" she said.

"I could always just wake up earlier and move" Rosalie said.

"Then its settled, you will be staying with Cassie" prince Jake said.

"Well I'm guessing she is Cassie" Rosalie said chuckling. "I didn't exactly get any introductions."

"I'm Jake" prince Jake said laughing.

"You know me now" Cassie said with a little laugh.

"I'm Rachel"

 _ **I'm Tobias**_

Marco was about to speak, but Rosalie cut him off.

"I already know you Marco"

She then turned to me, "Same with you Aximili."


	6. The Misunderstanding

Marco's pov:

"Marco, can you pass the milk?" my dad asked. My head snapped up, meeting my dads eyes.

"Yeah sure." I answered.

I passed him the carton of milk over to him and watched him as he poured it in his cereal bowl. We were sitting at the kitchen table and my dad was eating breakfast.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm not really that hungry"

Once again my mind wandered somewhere else. After the events of the last little mission, Rosalie has been staying in Cassie's barn. Whenever I think about how she is sleeping on some hay bale, it makes me feel awful. Not to mention she doesn't even have a family at the moment. If any of her family members see her, she could be re infested and none of us could have that. She knew who we were now so if she was re infested, all of us were as good as dead.

Jake said that we would be questioning her today, since school was canceled due to a meeting. All of us have a lot questions to ask her.

"You seem really distracted lately" My dad said as he looked up from the mornings paper.

"I am?" I asked.

He gave a nod, but then he looked like he got an idea.

"I know that look" I groaned. "Do I even want to know?"

I took a sip of my orange juice that was sitting on the table.

He chuckled at me. "Its a girl isn't it?" He asked.

I nearly choked on the juice. "W-what?"

"I was the same way when I was thinking of… a girl"

I knew he meant mom. It gets kind of weird when he brings her up. We both loved her, but she was 'dead'. In my world, however, she was Visser one.

"So what is she like?" He asked.

Rosalie instantly popped in my head. I then felt my face heat up at his innocent question.

My dad spotted the color on my face and a smile grew. "Come one spit it out" He winked.

"There is no—" I was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" I said using it as an excuse to get up.

"Your not off the hook yet" He called as I walked away.

I picked up the phone and saw the caller ID. It was Jake.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Marco, we still going to the park to shoot some hoops? I know its earlier than planned, but something has come up" Jake asked.

I knew better than to actually think we were gonna play some b-ball. There something wrong.

"You bet. I'm gonna kick your butt this time, Jake" I said.

"Great and I would like to see you try Marco" He shot back.

We had to careful when we spoke on the phone. Someone could be listening into the call.

"I'll see you there" I said as I hung up the phone.

"I'm going to meet Jake in the park" I said.

"Ok, just remember we are going to continue our conversation later" He said.

I gave a groaned as I grabbed my shoes and walked out the door.

I jumped on my bike and rode it all the way to Cassie's place.

As soon as I got there I saw Jake's bike. Darn he beat me here.

I made my way toward the barn, where I knew the others were.

"Everyone run Marco's here" I heard Rachel laugh.

"You just can't handle my awesomeness" I said as I walked into the barn.

Cassie, Rachel, and Jake were standing there looking at impatient.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

A red tailed hawk flew in through the rafters. Tobias.

 _ **Ax is on the way**_ He informed.

Just seconds later, an familiar looking guy walked into the barn. I still see myself when I look at him and it kind of freaks me out.

"I have arrived. Arrrive. Ar. What a odd sound" Ax said.

"Anyway whats the problem?" I asked.

"Rose is gone" Jake said.

 _ **What? What do you mean she is gone?**_ I went to check on her this morning and she wasn't in the stall.

"You did say she had to keep out of sight in the morning, just incase your dad decides to check the stalls" I said.

Cassie shook her head. "The time I checked was around sunrise. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would check on her" She said

"Where do you believe she went?" Ax asked.

Rachel shrugged "She could be anywhere or anything"

"Ok here is what we are going to do—" Jake was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

Rose walked into the barn nonchalantly. "Hello"

"Where were you?" Rachel demanded.

"I was out" She answered plainly.

"And where would that be?" Cassie questioned gently.

Rose turned her attention to Cassie and pulled out something from behind her back. She held a small bag the was packed. "I had to pick some things up."

"You were gone since sunrise" Jake said. "Packing doesn't take that long"

"I had to do something else." She said, putting down her bag.

 _ **And that was?**_ Tobias asked.

"Do you really need to know everything" Rose asked.

"Yes, we do actually. Incase you didn't know you are wanted as bad as we are by the Yeerks" Rachel snapped.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You don't think I know that? That is why I had to do what I did"

Rachel started to close in on Rose. "And what would that be?" Rachel growled. Rose didn't even bat an eyelash at Rachel.

"If you must know…" Rose stopped herself and closed her eyes. Suddenly her eyes snapped open revealing icy blue eyes, instead of her regular brown. He hair started to grow shorter until it got to her shoulders, then suddenly Rachel wasn't taller than her. her brown colored hair started to lighten and blonde streaks started moving down her hair, until in was fully blonde. She skin got lighter and her facial features changed.

"I had to grab a quick disguise" She said as she pulled off the red glasses on her face. Her voice was much higher pitch that her regular one.

"You acquired a different human." Ax spoke.

"Why would you—" Cassie started to ask, but Rose cut her off immediately.

"I knew you wouldn't like it so I wasn't planning on telling you." She said shifting her eyes from us to the ground. "Its just for emergencies kind of. Like when I need to walk around outside of the barn."

I knew the other didn't approve of this and frankly I didn't either, but what she said made sense.

I decides to shift the subject. "How did you get your things from your house?" I asked.

This captured her attention and she turned to me, relief in her eyes. She knew what I did?

"No one was home and I was extremely careful about being seen. I also didn't take a lot so nothing looked like it was missing" She explained.

Jake gave a small nod and also thought it was a good idea to change the subject. "So we have a few questions for you."

Rose quickly demorphed and took a seat on a bale of hay and focused on all of us.

 _ **How are you capable of morphing?**_ Tobias asked.

"I've been able to do it since I remember. I don't know how I possessed the ability though" She said.

"How are you able to morph half of the animal when you fight? F-f-f-fight." Ax asked, toying with the words he said like he usually does.

Rose gave him a small smile when she heard him. "It comes naturally"

"You have the talent for morphing" Cassie said sitting next to Rose. "Same as I do."

"What else can you do?" I asked

"I can read people." She said.

Everyone gave her a confused look. "I can look at people and figure out what they are like and what they will do from how they act and whats around them." She explained

She gave a small wink "duh"

One by one each of us continued to ask questions, until there were no more to be asked.

"Alright, I think we got everything out of her. From how she can morph to what her favorite color is" I said.

Everyone let out a small chuckle.

"What thats all I get?" I complained

"Your lucky we even gave a reaction at all" Rachel shot at me.

I put a hand over my heart. "Ah! Xena struck me again. I think this is my last stand." I said dramatically

Rachel rolled her eyes.

I continued my little act. "I can't go on!—" but before I could continue, Rachel decided to trip me.

Before I could hit the ground though, a hand shot out and steadied me. I looked up to see Rose's dark brown eyes staring into mine. She made no expression like she always does, but to me it was embarrassing.

"Nice catch" Rachel said laughing.

A small smirk appeared on Rose's face as she got a reaction form Rachel.

I could feel my face grow warm again as I forced down a blush.

Cassie gave me a knowing smile and I stuck my tongue out at her. I hope she didn't catch that.

I looked back at Rose and realized she was looking at me. She was trying to figure out what was going on.

"S-so, what next on the agenda fearless leader" I asked Jake.

"Fearless leader?" Rose asked.

"Prince Jake is the leader of this group" Ax explained.

"The unofficial leader" Jake pointed out.

"I like it! That shall be the new name I will call you" She said giving a playful bow.

We all gave a laugh, except for Ax of course because he didn't know it was a joke.


	7. Erek The Chee

Rosalie's pov:

For once everything seemed almost peaceful. Almost. I am still being hunted by the Yeerks and I currently do not have a family, but putting that aside everything seems to be ok. I have friends, a temporary home (aka: Cassie's barn), and a couple small things from my old life.

Like the stupid book I have, but never seem to actually read it.

I was currently at the mall. Don't ask me why, because I don't know myself. In fact I was never one to be seen in the mall, but things have changed.

I was obviously not myself at the moment considering I was at the top of the list of 'Yeerks most wanted'. I was right above my friends.

I used a morph of another girl instead of showing up to the mall as the real me. Instead of my dark brown eyes, I had cold blue ones. Instead of my usual curly brown hair, I had straight blonde hair. you get the picture, right?

I scanned my eyes over the next paragraph in my book. "I don't even know why I read this adventure stuff, my life is an adventure." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I got the sense to look up from my book. I looked up just in time to see a crazed boy, shoving food from tables in his mouth.

 _He looks like he didn't eat in weeks_ _I thought to myself._

 _He turned around so I could get a good look at him. I narrowed my eyes and felt the information flow through my brain._

 _He looks around my age, He is quite tall, doesn't play sports though telling from how lean he looks— wait he looks really familiar_

I stood up abruptly. "What is Ax doing here?!" I asked myself quietly. "No wonder he looked familiar he has the DNA of the others in him "

I quickly ran over to the food court.

"Hey! hey, stop!" A woman yelled.

 _age about 26, works here obviously. She is the manager!— not the time for this_

The woman rushed over to Ax. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"I amm glearing khe khables," Ax said as he still stuffed food in his mouth

The manager quickly turned to the people, who Ax was stealing food from.

"I am terribly sorry," She said.

"I'll get you two fresh buns. And you!" She said pointing to Ax. "You are coming with me."

She pulled Ax away and sat him down in the corner of the food place.

"Shoot." I mumbled as I started to walk towards them. As I was I met the gaze of a familiar face. Marco. Thats when it all went bad.

"So there I am," Marco said. "Cruising through the food court, minding my own business, thinking _Hey why not snag a taco?_ When I notice the paramedics and this crowd all gathered around the Cinnabon."

We were in the forest that begins at the edge of Cassie's farm, where Ax and Tobias live. We as in the rest of the group.

Ax was back in his regular form as Marco continued to tell us what happened, even though I was already there.

"And I swear, it was like this sudden, psychic feeling. I knew, I mean, I knew somehow the Ax-man was involved. So I go over and I spot Rose in her morph making her way through the forming crowd. I was trying to make my way over to her, but this girl got in my way so I asked her what happened instead. And she says—"

"She?" Rachel interrupted. "Let me guess. Some good-looking girl who normally would never talk to you? But you figured since there's medical emergency that would be a good time to hit on her?"

"Exactly." Marco said.

I suddenly got kind of angry. Jealousy? No, can't be. I hoped he was joking though.

"Anyway she tells me 'some kid went crazy and ate an entire pan of cinnamon buns.' Now who do we know that would do that?" He finished. We all looked at Ax and the others smiled. I felt the corner of my mouth form into a small smirk. Tobias didn't smile though, considering he was a hawk at the moment.

 _ **i was not aware of the precise specifications for human stomaches**_ Ax said. _**it seems there is some sort of limit on the quantity that may be consumed. Passing the limit caused an unpleasant sensation in the stomach are. It also caused me to become dizzy."**_

"The sugar rush of all time" Cassie said to him with a smile on her face.

We were waiting for someone i was told. I haven't met them so I have no idea what to expect.

"So who is this Erek character?" I asked.

Their attention was averted towards me.

"Erek is part of a race of androids. They are known as the Chee" Jake explained.

There was more to it, but to be honest it didn't really concern me.

"I was about to mention that Erek was late, but I guess it's still earlier than I thought it was." Jake said looking at the watch on his wrist.

 _ **He's coming now**_ Tobias said. _**He can move very quickly very quickly when he wants to. But I can see him from up here.**_

The guy, who I was assuming was Erek arrived. He appeared to be normal, but apparently he is an android, so this time I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Meaning I can't read him at all.

 _ **He is producing a hologram of a normal human. he is incapable of violence because of the programming of their creators**_ Ax said filling me in on information, in private-thought speech of course. _**Even though they cannot do battle, the Chee have managed to infiltrate the Yeerk organization here on Earth.**_

I nodded slightly.

"Hi everyone" Erek said approaching. he stopped and turned toward me. "Who is this?" He asked.

"The newest members of the Animorphs of course" Marco said swinging his arm around my shoulders.

I tensed up at someone else's touch. Ax noticed my discomfort.

 _ **I do not think Rosalie likes other humans making contact with her.**_ Ax spoke up.

Marco seemed to almost glare at Ax, but stopped when he saw me looking. He removed his arm from my shoulders.

"I'm just not used to it Marco, don't take it personally" I said. No emotion, as usual.

"So, uh hey Erek" Marco said. "What's up?"

Erek shrugged, a human gesture?

"Not much. Just something strange. Something that doesn't make sense. At least not as far as we can see."

Erek turned to me once again. "You know who we are right? He asked.

I gave a nod. "You don't seem to express much" He said.

I shrugged. "I'm not used to it I guess" I answered. He looked confused. "Fearless will probably fill you in later about my past" I said.

Jake nodded and looked where Tobias was. "Are we clear?"

Tobias dropped from the branch he was on, he flapped his wings and soared above the treetops out of sight.

"Sorry." Jake said to Erek. "I want to be sure we're safe."

Erek made an amused grin. "Do you think I came alone? Three of my people are spread out around us, keeping watch. Tobias will never spot them, not even with his eyes."

"Tch." I scoffed. "Tobias can find them."

"Want to put some money on that?" Jake said backing me up.

Tobias flew back and landed on the same branch he was on earlier. He began to preen his feathers calmly. _**All clear**_

"You didn't see anything at all?" Jake asked, sounding disappointed.

 _ **Well I saw two Chee protecting tree holograms and another one trying to pass himself off as a rock, but nothing to worry about**_ Tobias said.

I clapped my hands. "Called it" I said. a small smile formed on my face.

We all laughed except for Ax. _**I KNOW these woods**_ Tobias said smugly. _**You think you can just park some big old holographic willow tree where it doesn't belong and I don't notice? Puh-leeze.**_

Erek seemed to bow toward Tobias. "Remind me never to underestimate you, brother hawk." The suddenly serious, he told us what he'd come to say.

"The second-ranking guy in the Secret Service, a man name Hewlett Aldershot the Third, is in a hospital in a coma. he was hit a car while walking across the street. We don't know why he's here in this area. But we do know this: No one even know he's in the hospital."

"his family doesn't know?" Cassie asked.

"No. No one. Not his family, not his boss, Jane Carnegie. No one. The hospital is heavily infiltrated by Yeerks. Half the staff are human controllers. His name isn't even in the hospital computers. And, oh, by the way, the car that hit him? A minivan belonging to none other than out friend Chapman."

Jake and I both nodded.

"Well, well," Jake started.

"I guess we'd better check it out." I finished with a smirk.


	8. Spying Gone Wrong

Rosalie's pov:

 _ **I have a question**_ Marco said. _**If you already have Hewlett Aldershot and a Hewlett Aldershot, Jr., what kind of parent is going to go and inflict that name on a third kid? He must have gotten beat up after school every single day of his life.**_

It was the next day. Marco, Rachel, Ax and I were on the ledge of a thrid-story window. we were in seagull morph.

 _ **I am just saying for all we know, Chapman just ran this guy down because he couldn't stand that name**_

I gave a sigh and so so did Rachel.

 _ **Why does Jake make me go on missions with you Marco?**_ She said.

 _ **What I shouldn't talk? I shouldn't make conversation? We've been hanging around this stupid ledge for an hour and a half. Me, you, Rose, and Ax.**_ He said

 _ **Just an hour and a half?**_ Rachel said. _**Funny it seems so much longer. This time your talking just drags on and on and on, Marco. On and on and on and—**_

 _ **Very funny**_ Marco interrupted.

 _ **Actually, it has only been one of your hours and eighteen minutes**_ Ax added.

 _ **One of OUR hours,**_ Marco said. _**You know they really are your hours now too. This is Earth. Your stuck here. Go ahead and set your watch to local time.**_

Marco was bored. It was obvious. I'm pretty sure we all were at this point. Marco tends to get snappish when he is bored.

We were on the sill outside the private hospital room of Hewlett Alderson the Third. This was the second shift in the windowsill. We'd be done a shift earlier in the morning, waiting for close to the two-hour limit.

Then Jake and Cassie would take a turn, Then back to us.

 _ **This is so totally not what I want to be doing on a beautiful Saturday with major sales on at Express AND Old Navy**_ Rachel complained

 _ **Its my turn to go fly around. Be right back**_

She flapped away, leaving Marco, Ax and I alone. I swore to god right after she took off she said 'your welcome'

We have to act like normal seagulls.

 _ **Is there something unusual about the name Hewlett Alder— look!**_ Ax said cutting himself off. _**A new human is entering the room. And I believe he is familiar.**_

 _ **Shoot**_ I muttered

 _ **Rachel! Go find Jake, Cassie, and Tobias. We have company.**_ Marco said.

 _ **Who?**_ Rachel asked.

 _ **Visser Three in human morph**_ I hissed.

 _ **The Abomination**_ Ax growled.

Ax turned his attention to the Visser. I could practically feel the rage flowing of Ax. I heard the monster did murder his brother.

 _ **Whoa. Visser Three, and in human morph.**_ Marco said nervously. _**Definitely something major going on.**_

The Visser began to demorph. To return back to his Andalite form. From the human head, the twin stalk eyes appeared. From the human chest, the front two legs began to grow. From the base of the human spine, the long, swift, dangerous Andalite tail began to extend.

I suddenly saw a swift flash of brown and tan with a hint of red. Tobias, swooping past. I kept my eyes focused on the glass.

The blue and tan fur rippled across the formerly human skin. Visser Three was on four legs now, tail cocked and ready.

 _ **He is very sure he is safe this place.**_ Ax said, hated flooding off of him. _**Otherwise he would never demorph like this.**_

I gently stepped closer to him. He seemed a bit more calm.

 _ **The doctors aren't too happy, though**_ Marco observed.

The doctors were shaking. Wait something was wrong. In a flash Visser Three pressed his tail blade against one of the doctors throats. One twitch would of sent that guys head rolling.

Now that the Visser was back in his Andalite body, we could hear his broadcasted thought speech

 _ **I don't care about his brain stem, I want him repaired! Do you have any idea how useful this human would be to us? He is the number two man in the organization that guards their president. He would have access to half the secrets on this planet. Thats why I arranged for him to be injured and brought here**_

Jake and Cassie flew by, both in seagull morph.

 _ **Whats up?**_ Jake asked.

 _ **Visser Three Prince Jake**_ Ax replied.

 _ **Don't call me "prince" Yeah I hear his though-speak. I meant, what do you see?**_ Jake said.

 _ **The Visser is busy terrorizing a pair of controllers who are doctors**_ I answered. _**Terrorizing people is his thing.**_

Just then Visser Three withdrew his tail blade. The doctor collapsed and fell to his knees on the floor. The other doctors looked on with pity, but no one dared to move to help him.

 _ **You leave me no choice: If I can't use this creature as a host, I'll have to acquire him and morph him. I can't spend all my time in his form. I can't live his life. But using him, I can get close to his superior. I can use this morph to seize her instead!**_

The doctor who was still standing spoke. He smiled. He looked encouraging and enthusiastic. The visa flicked his tail, hit the doctor with the flat of his blade, and knocked him across the room.

 _ **Don't tell me "It's all worked out for the best",**_ The Visser sneered. _ **I still want this human repaired that's the only reason I let you live. Three days from now this human will be well or the two of you will be very, very… very… sick**_

Then one stalk eye followed. That is when I got a very awful feeling.

Visser Three moved out away, out of sight.

 _ **Was he eyeballing us?**_ Marco asked. Then he answered his own question. _**He WAS eyeballing us.**_

 _ **Prince Jake**_ Ax said so only we could hear. _**What should we do?**_

 _ **What happened?**_ Jake asked. He is really slow. How could he not have seen the Visser looking at us.

 _ **He eyeballed us, thats what happened,**_ Marco said.

 _ **The Visser moved out of our sight**_ Ax said.

 _ **Okay. Look he, may suspect you're not real seagulls, so don't behave suspiciously—**_

 _ **Even if he thinks that, he is going to do something just incase**_ I interrupted Jake.

He ignored me.

 _ **One of you fly off. The other one wait a few seconds, then fly off. Like normal—**_

CRASH!

The glass window exploded outward as something came blasting out through it. Marco was knocked from the sill and went tumbling, out of control toward the ground.

I was also too shocked to react, but I quickly got control of myself. Better be safe than dead.

I saw what came through the window. A huge bird with six wings… Visser Three.

 _ **Impossible!**_ I heard Ax cry.

I quickly sailed off the sill and Ax was not far behind me. The Visser's deadly beak missed Ax by a feather!

Ax opened his wings and moved away from me. He was straining to gain speed.

 _ **Ax, what the heck is that thing?!**_ I cried.

Ax didn't answer. I don't know why I had asked in the first place. He was after all trying to not die.

 _ **Everyone on that bird!**_ Jake roared _ **. He can't take us all. Tobias! Where are you?**_

 _ **Too far away**_ Tobias said grimly.

Ax flapped wildly trying to get away from that stupid bird.

 _ **AHHHH**_ He yelled.

I had to help! But how?

Ax turned and flew in total panic. He was not flying over a major street and quickly flared as The Visser shot passed him.

 _ **A nice maneuver Andalite**_ the Visser said. _**Why not try it again?**_

Thats it. No time for forming a plan. Going with the Rachel method.

I flew up high and started to dive.

 _ **Rosalie, Prince Jake! Do not help me. If you help me he'll know for sure that we are not just birds**_ Ax exclaimed.

 _ **Tch, he is going to kill us if he thinks we are or not. Its safety precautions. Now stop playing hero, I'm helping**_ I said.

I dove at top speed and I knew I was going to hit it.

 _This stupid bird can obviously can fly pretty fast, but judging how fast he is going he can't turn very fast._

 _ **Lets see of fast this thing can turn**_ I said.

In a flash I was on the Visser, almost knocking him out of the air.

 _ **I see that this one is clearly the Andalite in morph**_ He said eyeing me.

He instantly was after me, forgetting about Ax.

I strained my own wings, trying to gained the speed I needed for this tricky turn. I aimed straight for the hole in one arch, shot through it and instantly turned. Visser Three rocketed past, outside the arch, and turned come back toward me. But I revered and went back through the second arch.

The bird was once again after me, but his speed no longer mattered and his broad wingspan wasn't helping him through the arches.

 _ **Nice job Rose!**_ Tobias cheered. _**Hang in there. I have him in my sights!**_

People started to form into a crowd beneath us, gaping at the odd scene before them.

"Hey that bird has too many wings!" Someone yelled. Yeah no kidding.

"Must be a mutant bird. Go seagull go!"

Confidence filled me, but it was quickly cut short.

Whap! My wing tip caught the edge of an arch. I stuttered through the air and missed my turn.

 _ **Ahhhhh**_

The razor-sharp beak cut an inch of my wing tip. I hit the black roof of a fast food restaurant. I staggered.

 _ **Rose!**_ I heard Marco yell.

 _ **Rosalie are you alright?**_ Ax asked, his voice full of concern.

I saw the Visser start to circle back towards me and he swooped overhead. I knew he landed on the roof.

Before I knew it Ax was next to me. He began to demorph as fast as he could. He was going to take my place.

 _ **Ax, I can take care of—**_

 _ **I will not allow you to be taken captured again**_ Ax insisted. If a seagull could smile…

Perhaps it was because I was powerful and he wanted me on their side, or could it be because he truly cares?

The people on the ground couldn't see us and once Ax was in his own body again, I knew the bird would pose no threat.

From his talons, hooves began to grow. His tail feathers melted together and formed the beginnings of his deadly tail. He staggered to the middle of the roof, half seagull, half Andalite.

I quickly began my own changes. I couldn't be a crippled bird at the moment.

As soon as I changed back to my own body I refocused on my seagull DNA.

My eye's were the first to change. Then came the feathers and the shrinking.

 _ **Give yourself up Andalite,**_ the Visser sneered. _**And I may let you live.**_

He hadn't seen the switch.

 _ **Lets see how good you are tail to tail**_ Ax said confidently.

Both of their tails emerged and stood ready to attack. Seemingly two Andalites, preparing for a battle to the death.

 _ **Please be careful**_ I said in private thought-speak.

 _ **I shall end this**_ He answered.

Two more seagulls landed beside me.

 _ **Lets demorph**_ Rachel said.

 _ **We can't demorph**_ Jake said. _**We would have to pass through our human forms first. Rosey was lucky that she didn't get caught when she did it. We can't demorph unless we are absolutely sure Visser Three is not going to walk away from this.**_

 _ **If we demorph, he won't walk away**_ Rachel said darkly.

 _ **Prince Jake, we can't take the chance. If he learns you are humans, your lives will be worthless. I can avenge Elfangor alone.**_ Ax said.

 _ **I'm not sure this is the right time or place for that Ax**_ I said.

 _ **People saw a six winged birdcage up here. Someone is probably on their way.**_ Cassie said backing me up.

Ax didn't move a muscle. I am not sure he was even trying to listen to us.

 _ **Ax, can you back off without getting hurt?**_ Jake asked. _**Cassie and Rose are right. We don't want tis fight here.**_

Ax seemed to stop and think, but then Visser moved.

He struck his tail blade at the Visser, but it missed. He did manage to slash the Abominations shoulder though.

As fast as the fight started it ended. In a graceful leap, Visser Three jumped over the wall. He fell from sight. Ax ran to the edge and was searching for his enemy.

I ran over to take a look and saw where he landed. A dumpster.

Ax glared down at the Visser. His left leg was broken from the fall. He was morphing human as fast as he could. He looked back at Ax, his eyes blazing with hatred.

 _ **Come in Ax,**_ Jake said. _**We are done here.**_

* * *

\- I apologize if it suddenly says Visa. My computer loves to try and correct me so instead of Visser it autocorrects to Visa. XD

I appreciate the people reading this story, I hope you like it! :)

~Sparrow99


	9. Blood?

Rosalie's pov:

That night I sat on my special hay bale in Cassie's barn. I got moved from the empty horse stall to the top of the barn with the hay bales. I have to say sleeping in my new spot is more comfortable.

I took out my book that I like to read and started to read the paragraph I left off on. Reading soon began to turn into thinking.

I hoped that someday I could go back home and my family that I once knew would welcome me back. Everything would be happy again… Just a thought. We had to get through this war first.

"I need some air" I said to myself.

I quietly slipped out of the barn, careful not to make noise. I wouldn't want Cassie's parents to wonder why there was a mysterious girl living in their barn. Or if they are controllers, they would wonder why I was hiding where Cassie was.

The clouds over head hid the moon and the stars. I breathed in the crisp air and sighed.

I remember my parents, my brother and I would go watch the stars together. It was after they adopted me. We would go find the most secluded spot and watch the sunset and watch the stars reveal themselves with the moon.

I shook my head. "Enough with these thoughts" I grumbled.

I looked at the forest at the edge of Cassie's home. I began to walk towards it. I wanted to explore.

I broke into a run. While I began running I felt a couple of raindrops fall onto my glasses. "Great" I said sarcastically.

I didn't turn back though. As much as I wanted to go back to the dry barn, I also felt like I should be here.

I stopped running, not that I was out of breath. I panted hard, trying to slow down the beating of my heart.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched.

"I would come out before someone gets hurt" I said.

I heard someone step out and I turned to meet their gaze. Ax.

"Hey" I greeted, my voice losing its edge.

My eye's narrowed toward him. He was panting, like he was running for a while. Not to mention he was just as soaked as I was. Then it clicked. _He is upset._

 _ **Hello Rosalie**_ He said back. _**What are you doing here? I though all humans were supposed to be asleep.**_

"I couldn't sleep" I lied. I didn't want to admit I wanted to get away from my feelings. I wasn't one to talk about what's bothering me. I had to stay strong. "What are you doing here?"

 _ **I also could not sleep**_. He answered. a lie of course. He shifted his stalk eyes away as if he was avoiding my gaze.

"You have to lie?" I asked "Do you not want to talk about it?"

He seemed shocked. _**How did you—**_

I cut him off. "I can read people. Even if they are from another planet" I said, a small smile formed on my lips.

 _ **I see…**_ He trailed off.

"You are thinking too much aren't you?" I asked.

 _ **How did you find that one out?**_ He asked.

"Look, Ax, I did that too when I first met Visser Three. It was a while ago… but at that time the Yeerk inside my head could read what I was thinking." I said

 _ **He was an alien. He was unfamiliar to you.**_

"Its not like I didn't get over that. When I met you, you didn't scare me. Visser Three did though. Not because of what he looked like, it was because of the feeling flowing off of him" I said. "It was as if just by looking at him, I felt like he needed to be destroyed. He was evil. I felt it."

 _ **I have met Visser Three before.**_ Ax said stonily. _**I should have not been afraid.**_

"What could you have done?"

 _ **I could of forced the fight.**_

"What if you lost?"

 _ **What if I'd won? it would have been a terrible blow against the Yeerks. I would have avenged Elfangor. I would have done a great service to my people.**_

I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. Then I got an idea.

"Would you like me to get your mind off of things?" I asked.

 _ **What do you mean?**_

I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Follow me" I said.

I led him up small hill and took a seat on the ground.

I patted the spot next to me and he took a seat next to me. "My family and I… we used to watch the stars" I said.

 _ **You did this a lot?**_ He asked.

I nodded. "Where is the Andalite home world?"

 _ **It's the star right there**_ He said as he pointed to a single star in the sky.

"Do you ever—"

 _ **Rosalie, The bird Visser Three morphed. It was an Andalite bird. Its called a Kafit bird. From my home planet.**_ Ax blurted.

My eye's widened due to the news. "your thinking that Visser Three has been on the Andalite planet?" I asked, my voice growing quiet.

 _ **Yes I am worried that the Abomination has set foot in the Andalite home world.**_

I grew tense as he spoke. Visser Three couldn't have been on the Andalite planet. I could tell Ax was still worried. I leaned over and gave him a small hug.

He stayed still not knowing what to do, but soon hugged back. As quickly as I did that I let go. I was not used to being touched, not to mention showing any emotion. Having no control over yourself for a good amount of time can do that to you.

"Everything will work itself out. Whenever something starts, there is always an ending" I said. My face heated up with embarrassment.

I wasn't sure if that helped, but I did what I could.

We met at the barn. Tobias was high in the rafters. From up there he can see out through a sort of window and can warn is if anyone was approaching. Cassie was working and I was helping. We pushed piles of dirty hay out of the barn. I didn't mind getting dirty… Rachel on the other hand…

Jake would occasionally lift something out of our way. Marco and Rachel were just chilling.

Meanwhile Ax seemed in his own little world. "Ax are you paying attention?" Marco asked.

Ax snapped out of his daydream. _**Yes of course**_

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "He's rattling your cage. It's like 'Hey pal, while you're stuck here on Earth I've been in and out of your house hanging out with your buddies, and eating your moms cookies."

 _ **My mother does not make cookies,**_ Ax said. _**The sense of taste is unknown among —**_

"The Visser is yanking your chain." Rachel said.

"Messing with your head" I spoke up.

 _ **Jerking you around**_ Tobias said.

"Trying to baffle you with… Oh never mind ." Jake said. __The point is, you have two questions: How did Visser Three acquire this bird? And why did he morph it to attack you?"

"That is not the real question." I said. Cassie nodded her head. "The real question is what are we going to do about this Hewlett Aldershot the Third?"

Marco stuck up his hand. "Get him to change his name?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"You know, it's a pretty good plan Visser Three has," Jake pointed out. "He acquires our man Hewlett Aldershot the Third, then he walks into work at the Secret Service officers, punches up anything he wants on the computer, sits in on secret conferences, and ends up knowing everything the Secret Service knows."

 _ **What does the Secret Service know?**_ Ax asked.

"A lot" I answered plainly. I walked to my personal hay bale and took a seat.

 _ **Ah**_ Ax said.

"It's not just what he can find out, it's who he can talk to and get access to." Rachel said.

My eye's widened, "He can find out any information he wants, not to mention he can keep track of the Yeerks activity ever getting out—"

"Whoa!" Marco shot straight up.

"What whoa?" Jake asked mildly.

"Whoa as in Rose and Rachel are right. H.A. Third can talk to anyone, right? He can talk to his boss right? So if he walks in and say, 'Boss, guess what? Parasite slugs from outer space are invading Earth, and guess what, I can turn into a rhinoceros and then he actually did turn into one… well. Suddenly, boom! The secret is out. The Yeerks are screwed."

"Unless his boss is a controller," Rachel said.

"If she were a controller, who would Visser Three be bothering with H.A. Third?" Cassie pointed out. But then she turned to Marco. "What exactly are you thinking? Are you talking about morphing Mr. Aldershot?"

"Duh. Yeah"

"We don't do that," Cassie said. She turned to me slightly. "I thought we decided we don't do that. We don't morph humans."

 _ **I morphed Prince Jake**_ Ax said. He seems jazzed over Marco's idea. But the others seemed reluctant to follow through with such a plan. Me on the other hand…

"I acquired a human morph." I said speaking up.

 _ **And Cassie morphed Rachel that time.**_ Tobias said.

First of all, Ax, you're not a human, so maybe it's okay if you morph Jake. Besides Jake would have given permission he hadn't been infested with a Yeerk. And Rachel did give me her permission," Cassie said. She gaze was still on me. I sent a small glare her way.

Marco noticed the stare off. "Excuse me," Marco said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice. He stepped infant of me, blocking my view of Cassie and vice versa. "Our man H.A. Third can't give permission. He is a vegetable. He's a carrot. He's a cabbage. He's a tomato. And Rose did what she had to do to get around. If she didn't she could never leave the barn." Marco said standing up for me.

"i thought tomatoes were fruits," Rachel interrupted, trying to provoke Marco.

"It's called a 'persistent vegetative state,' thanks so much for your sensitivity, Marco" Cassie said.

I let out a scoff.

"But we don't know if Mr. Aldershot is bad off. He could just be in a coma. We don't have the right to go stealing his DNA." She continued.

"The man is a brussels sprout," Marco said. "We'd never get in there, anyway," Jake said. "Visser Three knows we know. We have to be in human form to 'acquire' Aldershot's DNA. You think we could do that with Visser Three on guard? Not likely."

Everyone looked sad. Jake was correct.

But then Cassie said, "Oh man."

"What?" Marco demanded.

"I'm totally against this, but…" She trailed off.

"But? But? But what?"

Cassie turned to Ax. "Ax, is it possible to acquire DNA from blood alone?"

 _ **Yes. It should be.**_ Asked answered.

"Blood?" Rachel made a face. "We're gonna get this guy's blood? Not me my friend. Hepatitis, HIV, uh-uh."

 _ **Disease cannot be transmitted during acquiring,**_ Ax said quickly. _**The acquiring process absorbs only DNA, and that DNA is isolated, encapsulated within your blood streaming a super-low temperature—and thus very stable—naltron molecule sphere. You see—**_

"I think my brain just fell asleep," Marco inturrupted. I elbowed him in his ribs. "Don't be mean" I said smiling slightly.

"Anyway, its okay. The blood is safe for us, but Cassie… How do we get it?" I asked

Cassie explained.

All of us, even Tobias, said "gross." We said it very loudly and repeatedly.


	10. Distractions

Rosalie's pov:

"So how do I acquire it without it acquiring me at the same time? Jake asked nervously.

"Don't be a big baby," Marco said. "Like you've never been bitten by a mosquito?"

"Never in cold blood," Jake said.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Fearless. Its just a small bite."

Jake visibly relaxed. "I guess your right."

Meanwhile Marco seemed to tense. He eyed my hand that was still on Jake's shoulder.I slowly took it off and gave him a puzzled look. He avoided my gaze. _What that about?_

It was several days later. The other had to go to school and arranged for the mission to take place on a weekend day.

We were back in the barn, surrounding a transparent glass box. In the box were a number of small, fragile-looking mosquitos.

"You need to catch one in your hand. Don't squeeze too hard or you'll kill it," Cassie said. "Rose will do the demonstration."

I stuck my hand in the box. After two unsuccessful attempts in grabbing one. I finally caught it.

I withdrew my hand and Cassie covered the box again. I focused on the mosquito. I felt the mosquito stop squirming in my hand and felt the DNA flush into me. After a moment I opened my eyes. "Who's next?"

"Just hand me your mosquito," Marco said. "It probably already bit you, so maybe its not hungry anymore."

"We can't all morph the same mosquito, " Cassie said. "Only females suck blood. Males are useless."

"Amen," Rachel said, then laughed.

"So whats the mosquito in Rosey's hand?"

"Tch, like we know." I scoffed. "Cassie doesn't have a magnifying glass that good. And even if she did, how exactly do you tell a male from a female?" I asked.

"Thats easy," Marco said. "The males think loud belching is funny and females don't."

"Is there any chance we could just get on with this?" Jake said.

 _ **Yes**_ Ax said. _**I do not fear the bite of the cage.**_

Ax put his hand inside the glass cage. He had some difficulty grabbing one of the creatures, though. Human hands are stronger and faster than Andalite hands. In the end, I had to grab a mosquito and hand it to him.

 _ **Thank you**_ Ax said, and began to acquire the necessary DNA.

When we had all finished, Jake said, "Okay. Lets go."

"Wait, I only have a seagull morph." I said.

 _ **But you said you have a black tiger, a white lion, and a fly morph**_ Ax said.

"I meant a morph that can fly. You all have birds of prey morphs." I said.

Jake thought for a second. "Cassie do you have another bird here?"

"I have the injured golden eagle." Cassie answered. "Its kind of big though."

 _ **Big is an understatement**_ Tobias said. He sounded annoyed.

"Not a fan of golden eagles?" I asked.

 _ **Their huge jerks. Other than blue jays and crows.**_

Cassie led me over to the golden eagles cage.

"Don't worry Tobias, I am not jerk." I said.

Cassie opened the cage and I stuck my hand pressed it up against the eagles wing. The eagle seemed startled, but it related as it fell into the trance.

Cassie closed the cage. "Alright, Lets go."

We morphed birds of prey to fly to the hospital. Let me tell you the eagles eyes are magnificent. Through these of the eagle I saw Hewlett Aldershot the Third was still in his hospital bed. But there was a major difference. There was now four large guys seated around him. In the next room next door to the left, we saw four more. And in the next room to the right, another four.

 _ **Kind of flattering actually,**_ Rachel said. _**Twelve guys? And maybe more that we don't see.**_

 _ **The Yeerks must have some high-ranking people in this hospital,**_ Cassie observed. _**To get two private rooms just for guards like that?**_

 _ **How do we get in?**_ Marco wondered.

 _ **How about a diversion?**_ Rachel suggested. This plan seems a little too clean for Rachel. _**I go into elephant morph, Jake does his rhinoceros, and we rip that place apart.**_ There it is.

 _ **As I understand, we each hope to bite the human, so that we can be reasonably sure of extracting sufficient blood. But Rachel, before you can go from elephant to mosquito you must pass through human. I, on the other hand, have no need of an intermediate stage. And nothing would draw the attention of a bunch of controllers better than an Andalite**_ Ax suggested.

That would make sense. _**And why not just go with an Andalite. They would kill to have me back, so I will go too.**_ I said. I could watch Ax's back while I help the rest of the team with a diversion. _**I can morph pretty fast, considering I can do half morphs.**_

Jake agreed with a little persuasion. I went with the others to demorph. I did it as quickly as possible, I don't want to be left behind. I closed my eyes and thought of the black tiger's appearance. I felt my eye's change as they were closed. My teeth started to grow sharp and long along with my nails. I kept my hands the same, I am gonna have to open doors. My bones crunched as they got stronger and grew. My height increased and my tail shot out of my lower back. My feet stayed the same and my legs didn't change either. The last changed were the ears and the fur. My ears shifter to the top of my head and instantly got better. I opened my eye's to see the last of the stripes form on my arms. I was still wearing my morphing outfit and my hair.

"No matter how many times I see it, its amazing" I heard Cassie say.

"How do you do that anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Its a talent, I guess. Like Cassie" I said. My voice was deeper and it was tough to speak with the tiger fangs in my mouth.

"Ax is waiting for you." Jake said, keeping me on task.

I nodded quickly. Marco gave me a look as he started morphing to mosquito. _**Be careful**_ he said in private thought-speak.

I carefully scaled the building careful not to fall. I saw an open window to my right and pulled myself in. I saw Ax already there talking to a little girl.

"Are you a fairy?" She demanded.

 _ **No. I am an Andalite.**_

"What's your name?" She asked.

 _ **My name is Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill.**_

"That's a funny name." She said. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **Let's get moving Mr. Funny name**_ I said in private thought-speak. Even though I was also able to talk, I did't want to wake the girl up again.

Ax stiffened. I scared him. I chuckled to myself as I pulled him to the door. Time to create a diversion.

I opened the door and we both stepped out into the hallway. Two people didn't see us until we had reached them.

They visibly paled as they saw us. Their mouths hung open in shock. Obviously not controllers. They would of been shouting 'Andalite'.

"Holy…"

"What the…"

Yep not controllers.

 _ **Hello,**_ Ax said. _**Do not be alarmed.**_

"it's… some weird, mutated deer!"

"And a mutated girl?"

"It's some kind of trick. It's gotta be a trick. All right Terry, you can come out know. Hah-hah, big laugh. Nice make up."

I felt a growl erupt from my throat.

We passed them by and kept walking toward the heavily guarded room of Hewlett Aldershot the Third.

A man went by pushing a card loaded with food trays. he never looked up. He just kept looking where he was going. Then I guessed he either noticed my discolored, stupid feet or Ax's hooves.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He cried, and shoved the cart so hard it turned over.

Thus began the diversion…

"Man I was hoping for something to eat." I said smirking.

Suddenly doors opened. Heads stuck out and looked and finally screamed. People came running down the hall, most turned around when they saw us and ran. I am happy to have such a great impact on society.

"Oh no! Did you see 'em? Did you?"

"Monsters!"

"I knew they were doing genetic experiments down in the labs! There freaks of nature."

Oh come on I don't look that bad. I guess it would of been offensive if I was sensitive.

But then the door to the right opened. Out stepped a man. He gaped at out scene and then yelled "Andalite!"

His arm twitched in hesitation. He is going to pull a gun. Before Ax could snap his bullwhip tail at the guy, I already smacked the gun out of reach. "The weapon and an Andalite!" He screamed. With extra hatred this time.

Ax seemed dumbfounded on my speed, but i ignored it. New guards came boiling out if all three rooms. They jammed the hallway, too many to move freely. Guns were being drawn and with these awesome eye's I saw a couple of handheld Yeerk Dracon beam weapons too.

In a split second they would start shooting. The bullets from the human made weapons would be more dangerous though. Not just to me and Ax of course, but to the innocent people in the rooms. Bullets could go through walls.

"Shoot them! Shoot them you fools, or Visser Three will have us for lunch!" One of them roared.

FWAPP!

SLASH!

Ax whipped his tail from left to right. I swiped my claws. Both of our swings, were a millimeter from slicing the first route pieces. They backed up, stumbling on their fellows.

SLASH!

FWAPP!

We swiped again, but now they were ready to start fighting. We were seriously out numbered and worried about the innocent people that could possibly be hurt.

This diversion was not planned well.

Then… _**I surrender!**_ Ax cried. _**I want to defect.**_

"What?"

 _ **Yeah, what are you doing?**_ I asked him privately.

He ignored me.

 _ **We BOTH wish to defect. We are interested in joining the Yeerks. I would like to become a controller. Do you have information on membership? Is there a fee?**_

I could of laughed. I really wanted to. Ax wan't serious and I could tell the controller wasn't catching on to his plan.

A dozen weapons leveled at us. My ear twitched and moved toward the voices coming behind us.

"What is going on around this place?"

"Is that a horse and a tiger?"

"Look at the eye's on his head!"

"Look at the hair on the tiger's and is that a leotard?"

"Where's security?"

The leader of the controllers made a rushed decision. he hustled us out of the hallway and into the room, where H.A. the Third was staying.

The room was too small of the other controllers so only four could fit. Tch much better odds.

"You want to join us?" One of the controllers asked dubiously.

 _ **Nah Maybe another time**_ I growled.

SLASH!

FWAPP!

I stuck the nearest guard, throwing him into the nearest wall. Ax stuck another, plowing him into his men.

I calculated. This act would give us a half a second before that could shoot. I gave Ax a quick look and he motioned toward thew window.

FWAPP!

Ax shattered the window with his tail blade. _**Here is a trick I had learned from Visser Three!**_ Ax yelled.

We ran three steps and jumped out.

 _ **Yaaaaahhhh!**_

Down we fell… Too far, but better than getting shot.

 _ **The window's open Prince Jake!**_ Ax cried. _**And the controllers are—**_

WHAM!

CRUNCH!

— _**distracted.**_

Ax landed in a bush, and i just so happened to land on Ax.

I tripped Ax and we rolled and scrambled, trying to get up. We were tapped inside a the prickly bushes.

"Are you kidding—" I started to say, but Ax kicked my in the stomach.

 _ **Sorry Rosalie**_ Ax apologized.

I coughed and gasped for air. "Its— quite alright."

BLAM! BLAM! BLAMBLAMBLAM!

The guards were firing from the window. Bullets tore the branches and slammed into the damp soil around us.

Small, think small. I began to morph the mosquito and from the looks of it, so was Ax.

 _ **We're in!**_ I heard Jake say. _**Ax, Rose are you okay? We thought we heard gunshots, but our hearing is a little fuzzy.**_

 _ **You are correct: you are hearing gunfire**_ Ax said, answering for both of us. He said it very tersely, if i may add.

 _ **You two are okay, right?**_ Tobias asked.

 _ **Not really. But I hope to be soon.**_ Ax answered. _Yeah, if we live that long._

I felt the tiger go away and I welcomed the shrinking that had begun. Leaves that had seemed quite small now were as big as my face. Branches large. They no longer trapped me.

Then the mosquito senses kicked in…

Hungry.

Gossamer wings rose from the felting flesh of my back. My body pinched into three distinct segments. Then a needle like spear grew for a mouth, on the end were tiny serrated teeth, it was a straw. A straw for sucking blood.

Blood.

That was my goal.

Blood!

I fired my gossamer wings and rose, unsteady and wild. I was guided my the sense of what the mosquito brain wanted most…


	11. Zero-space

Rosalie's pov:

I never lost control of a morph. I mean, I never forgot who I was, or what I was. This time however, I wasn't dealing with a dangerous animal I've acquired.

The hunger of the mosquito was overwhelming, powerful. I slowly felt myself accepting it, flying toward where my food was.

 _ **Ax! Rose! Talk to me,**_ Jake called. All of that didn't matter, all I wanted was a meal.

 _ **Blood! Yes! Yes!**_ I heard Ax yell.

I snapped out of my daze. _**I'm fine.**_ I said, slightly embarrassed.

 _ **I am fine as well now,**_ Ax said. _**We have morphed to mosquito.**_

 _ **Just incase you couldn't tell already.**_ Marco joked.

 _ **Follow the smell,**_ Cassie said. _**That's carbon dioxide your pals are smelling. It comes off animals, including humans. Go for it.**_

I rose to the window, following Ax. There were many carbon dioxide-emitting humans and or creatures.

The one we should be focusing on was laying down.

 _ **Focus Ax,**_ I reminded.

 _ **I have the hang of this creature now Rosalie,**_ He said.

We flew toward the target, who was huge. Hundreds of times my length, millions of times my weight, Hewlett Alderson the Third.

I fluttered on gossamer wings and landed, Ax landing beside me. _Let Ax do this. We only need a little bit of blood for acquiring._ I thought to myself.

Ax was preparing to bite…

POP!

There was a distinct popping noise and suddenly, instantly I was no longer a mosquito. I was in space? No, it couldn't be. It was white and empty… Zero space! I heard of Zero space when I was a controller. Could it be?

 _ **What…? What? Zero space!**_ Ax cried. I was right.

Instinctively I kicked my now humans legs, but there was nothing to kick against. No movement, no air, and no oxygen. Already the lack of oxygen was beginning to cloud my mind. My limbs becoming numb.

 _My friends! What about my friends!_ My mind called out. I looked around for them. I saw my own body, inside and out. An n-dimensional jigsaw puzzle, twisted so that I could see inside my own body. There! I saw four other human bodies, a bird and an andalite, all writhing in agony.

 _ **Rosalie! Prince Jake! Tobias!**_ I heard Ax cry. I couldn't answer. I would try to morph, but I couldn't concentrate. I needed air. My vision started to blacken. But suddenly I caught a glimpse of something. _What is that…._

Everything went black.

* * *

Aximili's pov:

I happened to catch sight if a silvery, graceful creation, perhaps half a mile away. A ship! As with the bodies. I saw the inside and outside of the ship, all in one picture. I could see distorted individuals inside, going about their duties.

But even mind-numb and gasping at a confused nightmare vision, I knew what sort of creatures they were.

Andalites! it was an Andalite ship!

Its Zero-space engines burned brightly, but it was not moving away. It hit me in s flash. I knew what had happened. As any Andilite knows, when you morph something much smaller than your own body, the excess mass is extruded into Zero-space. It hangs there, a wad of randomly arranged matter. Or at least that was the theory. There was nothing random here. Because we were outside of normal three-dimensional space, I could see the insides of everything and everyone. But the bodies were still human and Andalite. They were not just random globs.

The Andalite ship had come too close and had pulled us into its magnetic field. It was now dragging us into its wake as it blasted through Zero-space.

 _ **Aboard the Andalite ship!**_ I cried with all the power I could muster. _**Andalite ship! Andalite ship! We're trapped in your wake and dying. Help! Andalite ship, help!**_

The energy it took to cry out sapped my remaining strength. There was no air. I could literally see my own lungs collapsing inside of me. I could see my hearts frantically beating, trying to keep me alive.

But now my hearts were slowing… slowing.

 _ **Andalite ship! Help! Help!**_ I cried. _**Help…**_

I can't describe the pain of seeing my own fellow Andantes so close. The first Andalites I'd seen in so long.

But of course they couldn't see me, Inside the ship, they preserved normal three-dimensional space.

And then I literally saw, as though I were standing outside myself, the last beats of my heart. I saw the blood flow in my brain slow and stop.

knew I was going to die. I was going to die within sight of my own people.

Die…

My consciousness went dark.

And suddenly, I wasn't dead. I wasn't spread out in multiple dimensions. I was in one piece, alive, and lying on my side a shaped table that adjusted gently to hold my tail and legs comfortably.

 _ **What?**_ I said for no particular reason.

 _ **I don't think what, is the question,**_ An Andalite said. _**I think why and how and especially who are the questions.**_

I turned my stalk eyes and there, standing beside me, were three Andalite warriors.


	12. Sick Bay

Rosalie's pov:

My eye's snapped open, the memories of the previous events flooding through my mind. My vision was blurry at first, but as I blinked the haziness away, I could see clearly.

 _ **One is awake**_ I heard a voice say.

 _Wait a minute, thats thought-speech._

My head whipped toward the direction of the words. My eyes met one stalk eye of an Andalite.

How in the world did we end up here?

"The others…" I gasped quietly. I looked over, spotting the remaining animorphs.

I silently thanked the lord, they were ok.

 _ **You and your friends are a human, yes?**_ The Andalite asked.

My eye's didn't move from the forms of my friends. "Yes."

 _ **You don't seem shocked at seeing another type of creature other than humans and the species on earth.**_ He spoke.

I slowly looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. _He looks old, but not too old. He is defiantly older than Ax. Perhaps the age close to the abomination Visser Three… His voice sounds stern, but not too stern. This is indicating that he is not a high ranking figure on this ship, but he still holds the Andalite arrogance._

 _ **You are suspicious of me, are you not?**_ He asked. _**You are human of course. Humans are not like us Andalites.**_

"Where are we?" I asked plainly.

 _ **The sick bay of our ship.**_ He answered.

"You are not high ranking, like the captain or perhaps the T.O." I said. "Not to mention you are in the sick bay, which means you are the doctor of the ship. Am I correct?"

His eyes widened slightly. _**How did you—**_

"It, doesn't matter how I figured it out." I said, my voice dripping of boredom. All I wanted to do was complete the mission we had at hand before.

 _ **Well I am Doctor Coaldin-Ashul-Tahaylik.**_ He said.

He walked over to my friends, examining them. Next to me on my left, happened to me Marco, then Rachel, then Jake, then Cassie. The doctor leaned over Marco.

I saw Marco move slightly. _He is waking up… This can't be good._

I stood up, shakily, walking over next to the doctor.

Marco's eyes fluttered open. The next second he tensed, looking horrified, probably about to scream.

"Its not Visser Three." I said softly.

 _ **Why do you humans not have tails?**_ The doctor asked

He then seemed like he was listening to something.

"Thought-speech?" I asked.

He looked reluctant to say yes, but that didn't matter. I already knew the answer. _**I am being called by the captain. It seems as though the Andalite that was with you is awake.**_

I nodded slightly. Ax would be basically interrogated.

The doctor turned and walked out of the sick bay. The doctor already must have informed the captain of the situation.

As soon as the doctor left. Marco grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I tensed, my eye's widening.

"He literally scared the living day lights out of me." Marco said. I slowly relaxed and hugged back awkwardly.

"I could tell."

* * *

Aximili's pov:

 _ **I am Aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill,**_ I said.

 _ **Prince Elfangor's brother?**_ One of the Andalites blurted.

 _ **Yes. I am Elfangor's little brother.**_ I sighed a little at that. I know its ridiculous, but as much as I loved and admired Elfangor, it did get annoying always being called "Elfangor's little brother."

They were three Andalite warriors. You could tell they were warriors by the way they carried themselves By the way they managed to look totally straight and stiff, and yet had just a little bit of a casual slouch in their hind legs.

That, plus the fact that each had a military issue Shredder weapon and extra cells slung on a bandolier.

 _ **I am Samilin-Corrath-Gahar, captain of this ship,**_ The oldest of them said. _**My tactical officer Hareli-Frodlin-Sirinial, and our ship's physician, Doctor Coaldwin-Ashul-Tahaylik. Now what in kaolin are you doing drifting around Zero-space with five aliens?**_

 _ **Did you save them? Are they safe? The aliens I mean?**_

Doctor Coaldwin answered. _**Yes, they are quite well. But what unusual physiology! Five of them are clearly bipedal, but lack any sort of tail. They walk on two legs and manage to do so with out any balance of a tail, a female was able to demonstrate as she calmed another. Quite fascinating. The female also seemed to have high intelligence for a human, not to mention the remaining alien—**_

 _The female that was described must have been Rosalie. She would have the information requiring Andalites… She would not appreciate that comment about having a high intelligence of a human though._ I thought to myself.

 _ **Yes, thank you, Doctor,**_ Captain Samilin interrupted. _**The question for the aristh is what was he doing in Zero-space in the company of these… these fascinating aliens.**_

I climed to my feet. I felt shaky, but I couldn't just lie there. _**Captain, I was in morph. In a very small morph. Then I heard a popping sound and suddenly I was in Z-space.**_

 _ **What? You are the extrude mass from a low-mass morph? It's impossible!**_ The doctor cried, his eyes bright with excitement. _**I mean, it's not impossible, perhaps, but it's never happened. This will annihilate every existing theory of morph mass displacement. This will be a scientific breakthrough of —**_

 _ **Yes, no doubt.**_ The captain interrupted again, sounding more testy. _**But as fascinating as it is scientifically, I have a bigger question. We know how you came to be floating in Zero-space, Aristh Aximili, but how did these aliens arrive here, since only Andalites possess the morphing power?**_

Even though the captain's tone was very accusatory, I had this sudden urge ti start laughing. it was sheer relief. First, because my friends were well. But also because I was back among Andalites.

 _ **Answer the captains question!**_ The tactical officer roared, speaking up for the first time, As the number two officer, tactical officers are the ship disciplinarians.

 _ **Sorry sir,**_ I said. _**Its just that I haven't seen fellow Andalite in a very long time. And I thought I might never… That i might be stuck on Earth for the rest of my life.**_

The T.O's fierce expression softened. But not too much.

The captain nodded and said, Just give me your report, Aristh."; But he said it nicely.

 _ **Yes, Captain. I have been marooned on Earth for approximately point seven standard Andalite years. I believe I am the only survivor following a battle between the Dome ship where I served and a Yeerk Pool ship. The Pool ship was assisted by a concealed Blade ship belonging to Visser Three.**_

The T.O. made a sneering, disgusted sound.

 _ **The Dome was separated prior to battle and ... I was in the dome. It wasn't by choice. I was ordered to the dome.**_ I felt foolish defending my actions. But I didn't want it to look like I was some kind of coward.

 _ **Anyway, the dome fell from orbit and crashed in one of Earth's oceans. I was down there underwater for several Earth weeks, until the humans came to rescue me. The same humans who are now in sick bay?**_ the doctor asked.

 _ **Yes.**_ I lied. Rosalie did not rescue me like the others, but they could not know what and who she really is. I do not wish harm to come to her.

 _ **They used some human diving craft?**_ The T.O asked.

 _ **No. They morphed into aquatic animals and rescued me.**_

The captain showed no expression, except ta wary tightening around his main eye's. _**They morphed. And where exactly did they acquire the ability to morph?**_

This was going to be hard. Some time ago I had managed to make contact with the Andalite command. They had basically told me to take the blame forgiving humans morphing ability. They didn't want to blacken Elfangor's reputation as ahero. Giving away morphing technology is a major crime.

 _ **I did, sir. I gave them morphing capability.**_

The captain just looked at me. _**I see. You are not a good liar, Aristh Aximili.**_

My hearts skipped a few beats. _**Sir?**_

The T.O. sighed. _**You young fool, if you gave the morphing power to the humans, how did they manage to already be in morph the first time you saw them? Obviously, they were already capable of morphing by the time they discovered you.**_

What could I say? I hadn't exactly had time to prepare a good story. I was supposed to be a mosquito a few billion miles away. Now I looked like a liar and an idiot. I said nothing, just tried to stand at attention.

 _ **Doctor, thank you**_ The captain said, dismissing the doctor. _**Perhaps you'd like to go check on your "humans." And see if you can't analyze this Zero-space problem young Aximili has discovered.**_

The doctor left.

* * *

Rosalie's pov:

By this time, everyone else has come to. We sat near each other trying to wrap our heads around this situation.

"Rose, what happened when you woke up?" Jake asked me.

"I was confronted by the doctor on this ship." I said, as I stretched my arms out.

"What did he say?" Cassie asked. "Anything that involved morphing?"

"No, he just asked why I wasn't suspicious of him and why humans don't have tail." I said. "That was also around the time when Marco woke up."

"Marco and his beauty sleep" Rachel joked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey I was up before you guys." Marco shot back, smiling.

"Suuuure. You were also the first one to hug Rose." Rachel teased. Marco visibly paled. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that.

Marco turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Anyway, the doctor left to have a word with the captain and Ax." I said, trying to get back on the topic.

Rachel and Cassie chuckled at the sudden change of topic. I sent a small glare their way.

"How do you know he went to talk to Ax?" Jake asked.

"Ax isn't here and they would want to know why five humans and a red tailed hawk were floating in Zero-space with him." I answered.

 _ **That makes sense. I mean it seems only natural that they would want answers.**_ Tobias said, speaking up. Suddenly I hear footsteps, or rather hooves walking toward the sick bay.

All of our attention was diverted to the door. The door opened revealing Ax.


End file.
